You & Me
by Gateway to infinite
Summary: Sus miradas se hallaban completamente ciegas de sentimientos. Cada uno sin ningún tipo de prenda, totalmente desnudos frente a frente, tan cerca que sus alientos colisionaban entre sí mientras que las puntas de sus pies rozaban como si fuera agua salpicándoles en su lugar. Drabble/Riren/inspirado en la canción: Disclosure - You & Me feat. Eliza Doolittle


**Se recomienda buscar la canción _Disclosure - You & Me feat. Eliza Doolittle (Flume Remix)_ para que puedas, querido lector, ver y sentir todas las acciones a flor de piel de estos individuos.**

 **Sin más, a leer**

* * *

 _Sus miradas se hallaban completamente ciegas de sentimientos. Cada uno sin ningún tipo de prenda, totalmente desnudos frente a frente, tan cerca que sus alientos colisionaban entre sí mientras que las puntas de sus pies rozaban como si fuera agua salpicándoles en su lugar._

 _A continuación, él le tocó la mejilla al menor con suavidad, como si temiese que se rompiese. Eren movió su cabeza a un lado rehuyendo con cautela del tacto pero queriendo que aquel desconocido le tocara más. Se encontraban demasiado cerca, él no dejaba de ver sus labios y el moreno no se cansaba de acariciarle la espalda con solo las yemas de sus dedos sintiendo sus vellos erizarse por el frío tacto._

 _Pasó sus manos por su cuello acunando sus mejillas con sensualidad y Levi hizo lo propio recorriendo desde el espacio detrás de las orejas pequeñas del muchacho, se paseó por sus pómulos y finalmente con uno de sus pálidos y finos dedos, levantó la barbilla del ojiverde, quien ruborizado le observó risueño._

 _Se separaron, se observaron con deseo y encontraron en ellos ternura, lascivia e incluso, amor._

 _Más cerca y eso fue todo._

 _Sus labios colisionaron perfectamente y jugaron a conocerse, encajaban entre sí cuan rompecabezas prohibido. Sus manos tenían vida propia y recorrían mutuamente su cabello, acariciando sus hombros. Sus manos recorrían su pecho, descendían a su vientre y en un acto de inercia, se separaron._

 _Solo bastó una mirada al recuperar el oxígeno perdido en aquel fogoso beso, solo bastó eso y ahí estaba de nuevo._

 _Sus lenguas jugaban entre sí, tallándose una contra la otra. Húmedas y cálidas. Jadeaban excitados, sintiendo en la zona de sus vientres un agradable cosquilleo que se extendía hasta sus pelvis, y pese a la falta de oxígeno, ellos no se detendrían. Morirían primero. Pero, fue entonces cuando en su clímax, en su propio mundo, él salió para recuperar el aire. En eso dejaba su cuello al descubierto, y Levi no desaprovecharía probar aquella suave piel, tan terso que quería marcarle como suyo._

 _Sin embargo quería más, más de esos labios secos y dulces._

 _Al salir de hueco de su cuello, recorre con sus labios el rostro del muchacho a unísono posiciona sus manos en las caderas del otro y lo atrae una vez más. No aguantan, quieren más, mucho más. Cuánta lujuria._

 _Al llegar a la comisura de sus labios gira su cabeza y sus respiraciones se fusionan como una sola, su lengua le acaricia los dientes y prueba la humedad de su saliva en donde la lucha ya no es para ganar o perder…_

 _Es amarse y dejarse amar._

 _Sus ojos cerrados con suavidad, sus sienes relajadas._

 _Olvidando la realidad, deseándose cada vez más._

 _Al separarse de nuevo toman aire con suavidad y jadean, están tan cerca que sus vientres chocan y sus pechos siente el retumbar del corazón del contrario, e incluso, les apenaba sentir sus masculinidades tallándose con suavidad acorde a sus movimientos, pero lo sabían, en cualquier momento ellos quedarían expuestos._

 _Era cálido, dulce, sexy. Excitante de cualquier forma._

 _Se acercan con lentitud e impactan al mismo tiempo. Sus dedos tiemblan al sentir cada rastro de piel y se retuercen al sentir esa húmeda lengua contra la suya. Eren le acuna en manos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo que el otro explore y lama, con lujuria y sensualidad su manzana de adán mientras que con la mano peina su cabellera implorando por sus labios de nuevo._

 _Cuando baja, se acerca hasta sentir su fina nariz contra la suya, un beso tan casto que le hace estremecer, él se inclina más y le besa con fuerza, con lujuria desenfrenada. Más que antes, ahora había más fuego, más fogosidad y se atrevían a entregarse allí... sin importar nada._

 _Con pasión y frenesí gimotean excitados, muy calientes._ _Le gustaba escapar y ser atrapado de nuevo, jadea sin reparo y se separa para darle un beso casto, jugar con sus labios; sonreírle al ver la frustración en su rostro y jalarle con sensualidad su labio inferior soltándolo de improvisto con el impacto de la saliva. Hilos finos y brillantes como el cristal se extienden por sus labios, cada vez más espesa producto del deseo._

 _Sus manos están perdidas en la raíz de su cabello sedoso, las de él no dejan en paz su vientre, hace círculos y rasga su espalda dejando marcas rojas. El cosquilleo que sienten en el estómago se va alejando más y da una gran bocanada de aire para besarle la punta de la nariz mordiendo sus propios labios rojos por la acción previa, sonríe paulatinamente y le da una última caricia hasta que su aliento caliente choque con su boca, se volaticen y acto seguido, desaparezcan._

 _-¡Corte!- tan aturdido, perdido, se separan sintiendo el deseo apagarse instantáneamente. El castaño lleva una mano a sus labios y cubre sus mejillas ardientes. Se siente muy perdido por aquellos ojos que le observaban igual de confundidos._

 _-¡Muy buen hecho chicos! – Hanji, la directora de la película, les abraza a ambos y después atrae a algunos ayudantes para que cubran con una bata su completa desnudez. Maldijeron por no ver un poco más de tanta belleza._

 _Mientras, entre tanto calor y sentimientos, se miraron sorprendidos, con los labios hinchados, con sus ojos brillando por el deseo._

 _El misterio de su piel,_

 _Más allá,_

 _Déjame ir más allá_

 _Sonrió con_ _verg_ ü _enza_ _y antes de poder estrechar la mano con el pelinegro, alguien lo jala de su brazo y lo hace voltear torpemente. Maldice una vez más._

 _-¡Lo hiciste bien amor! – y unos labios diferentes se estamparon contra los suyos despertándolo de la sensación mágica y excitante que sintió hace tan solo unos momentos. Dejó caer sus párpados y trató de dejarse llevar. Sin embargo, en su cabeza el cabello negro y corto de Levi, su lengua bailando con la suya perladas de saliva le hicieron detener cualquier acto y separarse sutilmente besándole la mejilla._

 _-Gracias – susurró sonrojado._

 _Volteó y lo vio a él con compañía, una joven pelirroja que hablaba mucho y trataba de besarle, siendo inútil cuando éste solo le veía con una ceja arqueada en completa confusión. Ambos sabían lo que querían._

 _Su novia, Mikasa le jaló nuevamente del brazo llevándoselo del lugar, pero no obstante, antes de hacerlo, volteó y lo miró como un niño admirando su súper héroe favorito y sonrió rogando para que hubiera más encuentros así._

 _La sonrisa se le hizo a Levi apetitosa y dulce. Incomparable._

 _Cortó el contacto visual y se dejó llevar por la pelinegra dejando a Levi aturdido, confundido, extasiado y sobre todo…Enamorado._

 _-¡Levi!- el berrinche de su novia es interrumpido al ver al aludido llamar con avidez a la castaña de gafas._

 _Tal vez echar a la caneca su participación en la otra película no era mala idea si tenía de recompensa unos carnosos y suaves labios con una sensual y aterciopelada piel, y quién sabe, quizá algo más._

 _-¿Qu..?-_

 _-Acepto – se cruzó de brazos – acepto el papel._

 _Pero aquellos gritos comparados con las felicitaciones no fueron suficientes para sacárselo de la mente._

 _Deséame_

 _Ámame_

 _Explora y cultiva_

 _Siembra con tus labios y disfruta_

 _Solo tú y yo_

 _Solo nuestros labios y el amor_

 _Solo nosotros dos…_

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos a mi hermosa senpai**_ **MLorelei88** **que fue la que corrigió mis faltas y me ayudo a hacerlo :3**

 **¿Les gusto la canción?**

 **Si les soy sincera cuando la escuche me imagine a Levi y Eren protagonizando el beso, se imaginan, así de hermoso y apetitoso**

 **¡Dios! Amo mi capacidad de imaginar~**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, así como lo hice yo, al escribirlo**

 **Me despido (^ _^)**

 **Gateway to infinite~**


End file.
